


Handprints

by Theemperor95



Series: The Blank Series [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Brat TK, Dom Carlos Reyes, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, brat tamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theemperor95/pseuds/Theemperor95
Summary: TK had a hard day at work when he finally sees his boyfriend and dom at the bar, he's ready to fall at his knees for a little attention. Too bad Carlos is distracted. ( until he isn't)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: The Blank Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698076
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	Handprints

_Brat._ The word alone sent a little shiver through his system. To be fair, he totally deserved the title, everything about the situation demanded he be a brat though, so it wasn’t _really_ his fault. 

It all started after a grueling shift at the station. After 5 calls with less than 10 minutes in between; left the team beyond exhausted and with a very real need to blow off some steam. 

15 minutes after their shift was over, all six of them along with the EMTs were squishing around the bar at their favorite honkey tonk. 

Everybody was one drink in and finally relaxing when the cop crew showed up, amongst them non-other than his loving boyfriend and amazing dom, the light of his life, Carlos. 

The sigh that TK let out was audible but no one paid him much mind, assuming he was just admiring his boyfriend from afar. Not a wrong assumption, but in reality, TK was just glad his dom was here, he was feeling particularly needy tonight. 

As soon as the cops joined them at the bar, beers in hand, TK turned to wrap his arms around Carlos hoping that the intensity of the embrace would communicate how much he needed his dom right now. 

Sadly it didn’t work. As soon as he let go, Carlos gave him a sweet smile and turned his stool to talk to Owen about football of all things. TK tried to not be annoyed but he _needed_ and Carlos wasn’t giving him attention which was not ok. 

Well if his Papi wasn’t going to make this easy, TK would just have to push for what he wanted. He hatched a plan in his head and put it in action.

It started innocent enough, he placed his hand on Carlos’ thigh, nothing out of the ordinary when they were out together. Once he saw that Carlos wasn’t reacting and was deeply engrossed in conversation with Owen _and_ Judd, he moved on to the next phase. Slowly, so so slowly, he started to move his hand up his thigh. _Damn_ his dom must have been really into whatever the hell they were talking about because he didn’t even spare TK a glance.

Once his hand was close enough to the cop's crotch he stopped. Now _that_ got a reaction. Carlos gave him a questioning look _what do you think you’re doing_ TK just gave him his best Bambi eyes and started talking to Paul about plans for their next weekend off. 

His hand didn’t stay still, he moved it to Carlos' inner thigh and back. He squeezed and moved his hand back down. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on top of his stilling his movement. He didn’t turn though just kept talking to his team as if nothing was amiss. 

TK did move his hand down just long enough to give Carlos the impression that he was done teasing. After a few minutes of fake safety, he started all over again, always stopping a bit short of fondling his dom. This time he actually felt the look Carlos was giving him, so he turned around and matched the smolder with his best puppy dog eyes that said _am I doing something wrong?_ Carlos scoffed at his antics but leaned over and whispered in his ear “behave”. That word, that single word had fire replacing his blood, fucking finally Carlos was on the same page. But TK was a masochist so he wasn’t going to give up his fun that easy. 

The group decided that some betting was in order so they all headed to the pool table for a firehouse vs cops game. 

As soon as it was his turn, TK made it a point to be in his boyfriend's line of sight before bending over the table slowly and wiggling his but to get “comfortable” out of the corner of his eye he saw Carlos give him a stern look. He had him where he wanted him. As the game wore on, TK started to get frustrated again, his dom had noticed but he was still not doing anything about his bratting. No matter, he would just have to step up his game. 

Phase three of the plan involved dropping things, many many things. Every time he dropped his cue, or a napkin he bent over making sure to give Carlos a nice view of what he was missing. At one point it got so ridiculous Judd asked him if it was actually sparkling water in his glass cause he was acting a little tipsy. He assured him it was, but after that, he stopped dropping things. He’d just have to be better, he needed Carlos to snap, he _needed_ his dom to take control. 

Once the game was over (which the firehouse won) about half the group went dancing, TK decided to stay back to see if he could get another reaction. He made his way back to the bar to get himself and Carlos another drink. As he was making his way back to the group, he noticed that Carlos wasn’t even looking at him _oh come on! what does a boy have to do to get some attention around here!_ As he was handing Carlos his water, he leaned in real close to whisper in his ear “ here you go _Papi”_ He knew what the name did to Carlos, and as soon as he stepped back he was met with brown eyes blown wide with arousal. Hell yes, he was catching up, a little while longer of this game and he was sure to end up with a very sore bottom and a cuddly dom. 

As the night progressed, TK tried everything, he was getting desperate, so when Carlos asked him if he wanted to go dance he scoffed and answered “like hell” he froze. For all the teasing he had been doing, he never intended to actually anger Carlos, and now he had gone and broken two of their major rules. Don’t curse at Carlos and never ever disrespect him. 

He saw the change in his boyfriend's posture. The squared shoulders and straightened back, Carlos was transforming into his dom here in the bar. This couldn’t bode well for TK. 

  
“ want to try that again _baby_?” the question was whispered but that didn’t make it any less intimidating. They were surrounded by their friends, he had to find a way to defuse the situation and go back to the playful teasing before he was spanked in the middle of a crowded bar. TK had to answer, he knew that the words that came out of his mouth would define how this went down, sadly, he was a sucker for punishment apparently because he stomped his foot and growled “no”. 

Carlos just shook his head “ well guys, this has been an amazing night, but our shifts were long, so I think TK and I will excuse ourselves”

TK was really in for it now, he was getting exactly what he wanted so why was he so scared? He waved to the team, hugged his dad and followed after Carlos. As soon as they were out of the club Carlos grabbed him by the back of the neck, a sure way to turn TK into human goo. He was marched to the car in absolute silence, he could feel his dom seething and decided that his silence was probably the best thing he could do for his poor ass. 

As soon as the door was closed behind him, and the car was ignited, soft brown eyes found his. “ I know you had a hard shift mi amor, but you know that being a brat is never the correct way to get my attention” TK let out a dry sob “I’m sorry Papi” TK pleaded with his too-big green eyes. “ I know you are cariño, but you’ll get exactly what you’ve been begging for all night as soon as we get home” 

The car was parked in the driveway too soon for TK’s liking. “ go inside and wait for me naked and kneeling please” He did as he was told without looking back, the last thing he wanted to do was seem petulant. 

Carlos had to collect himself and let the anger and arousal ebb a little before he joined his unruly sub. If he was being honest with himself, he loved a bratty TK, it made him feel needed and in control. But his boy had crossed not one, but two lines and he needed to be taught a lesson. 

He went into the house, got himself some water, made TK his aftercare snack and locked all the doors and windows before heading to his room. He loved to make TK sweat a bit after everything he had put him through tonight. 

Carlos walked into his favorite sight ever. TK kneeling by the foot of the bed, his clothes neatly folded on the chair. His collar, cuffs, and paddle laid out on the bed. He ignored the pretty sight in exchange for going into the bathroom and taking a much-needed shower. Once he was clean and clad in sweatpants, he joined TK. “ I want to hear about what brought on your behavior today baby boy, but before we get there, I think we both need to see your ass turned a nice shade of red, don’t you think?”.

TK was beyond words, kneeling always brought him down hard, and today was no exception. “ I guess we’ll be going with nonverbal safe words,” said Carlos as he stroked TK’s hair. TK gave his sign for green. “ very well then baby, over my knee please” the firefighter scrambled to obey. The hits started to rain down on his poor ass without much preamble. First Carlos' heavy hand as a warm-up, TK felt the last of the tension leaving his body, getting spanked always did that for him. It took him completely out of his head. 

Carlos only gave him a dozen spanks with his hand before he moved on to the paddle. “ ready to start your actual punishment baby boy” TK gave him the go-ahead, and then, the world blanked out. The pain was exquisite, it was everything he had been craving since he got off shift. The spanks came down with no break in between, a steady rhythm. One cheek then the other, then his sit spots and then the middle of his ass. Time for TK was only measured by the hits. Cheek, cheek, thigh, thigh, middle and repeat. 

At some point, he felt himself getting hard, but he was too enveloped by the pain to pay much attention. His dom noticed though, and he didn’t miss the opportunity for some humiliation. “ my little kitten getting hard from the pain mmm?” he purred into the younger man’s ear. “ just ten more and we can do something about it baby” TK heard the words, although they didn’t hold much meaning but his dom’s voice always made him happy. 

Carlos was awed at his sub, he looked so vulnerable and trusting laying over his lap, ass raised and glowing red from his hand and the paddle. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t ready to pound nails. 

exactly ten hits later, TK waslaying on his front with his thighs spread. “ you did so well baby, took your punishment like a champ” growled Carlos into his thighs. “ what do you say if I give us both a reward now?” TK’s moan was a very clear _yes_. Carlos picked up the riding crop and started cropping the sub’s thighs mercilessly. 

TK was high, he was flying and his dom was taking him higher with every hit to his thighs. He felt himself trembling, on the edge of an explosive orgasm, he just needed a touch and his world would turn white. 

Carlos saw TK’s body start shaking like a leaf, a sure sign he was close. Not wanting to torture his sub any longer, he started stroking his dick as fast and hard as he could, while slapping the inviting thighs in front of him. It took less than a minute until TK was cumming. And cumming and cumming. 

Carlos couldn’t take it anymore, the sight was just too erotic, TK cumming with his thighs all rosy and bruised. He grabbed himself and came right on his handprints. 

He didn’t take the time to bask in the afterglow of an amazing orgasm. The job of a dom was never done after all. He grabbed the towel he had left on the floor exactly for this purpose and cleaned himself and TK off. After he chugged half a bottle of water and finally wrapped up a very pliant and sleepy baby boy in his arms. “ hey there baby, how’re you feeling” He spoke softly as not to startle his sub. A pleased hum was the only response he received. “ can you sit up for me to drink some juice?” TK complied, only realizing how thirsty he was after the first sip. 

Aftercare was always a slow affair for both of them, TK always took his sweet time coming back, and Carlos loved seeing him all languid and lazy so he never pushed. After twenty minutes of silence, TK spoke 

“ thank you so much for that, I needed it” 

“want to talk about why you needed it?” Carlos was speaking into his hair, but TK heard him loud and clear

“ it was a hard shift and I was feeling needy, but you weren’t paying attention to me, so I turned into a brat” 

Carlos laughed, of course, his baby just needed attention.

“ next time save your ass the trouble and just ask like a good boy”

“ Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?”

He had a point, sometimes they both needed the release of a good hard spanking. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based solely on my experiences, so judge accordingly.


End file.
